


Sisters Torn Apart

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dakota comes home from school one afternoon and her father decides to have a talk with her. He reveals to her that he is not her real father and that her real father is Killer Moth in Jump City and that Kitten is her long-lost sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters Torn Apart

Dakota got home from the Mall. It felt like a regular day, just an ordinary day in her life. She was loved by almost anyone who would see her and it made her happy. Dakota's one true wish in life was to be famous. She didn't know what for, she just always thought it'd fall into her lap since her father was Donald Milton, one of the richest men in the world. One day was different. The sixteen-year-old was called into her father's personal office, he had known this for a while and thought it would be a good time for his elder daughter to know, that is, if he can get through saying it properly.

Dakota came into her father's personal office which looked like a business office, despite being in a house, then again, they lived in a very luxurious mansion. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Dakota, have a seat..." Don requested gently.

Dakota smiled, then sat down as told, slightly crossing her perfect legs together. She brushed some of her gorgeous blonde hair out of her face, stroking it behind her ear. "What's up?"

"Dakota, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, but I never had the gut to do it, but I think you're old enough to know now..."

"Daddy, are you dying?" His daughter's green eyes widened in fear and worry.

"No, no," Don chuckled a little. "I'm not dying, my dear..." 

"Oh," Dakota smiled in relief. "So, what's up, Daddy?"

"Well, dear... I don't know how you'll take this, but... I'm not your father..."

"What?"

"I'm not your father," Don repeated, very seriously. "You're actually my step-daughter."

"S-Step-Daughter?" Dakota never thought about being a step-daughter, she thought of having a step-mother and a few step-sisters due to how rich men like her father would often marry and remarry various women. "W-W-What do you mean?"

"Well, before your mother left on her job outside of town, she had decided to let me take care of you since she loved me more than her actual husband..."

"Actual husband?" 

"Your biological father," Don told her softly. "He's Killer Moth."

"Killer Moth!?" Dakota gaped. "N-Not him! He's a dastardly villain with a bratty, obnoxious daughter!" She had heard about the villain and his selfish daughter called Kitten.

"That's no way to talk about your sister."

"My sister?" Dakota felt very overwhelmed right now.

"Kitten is your sister," Don replied. "You see, Dakota, seventeen years ago, your mother was very torn apart. She had run into Killer Moth before you or Kitten were born and she eventually had two children. Twin daughters she named Dakota and Kitten... She couldn't take care of either of them because she was chosen to work with Samurai Jack and is still with him as we speak..."

Dakota blinked. She never knew her mother had been with Samurai Jack all this time, she hadn't seen her mother since she was a child and was being ignored lately which led to her seeking attention all the time. Now she knew the truth, the unbelievable truth. 

"Your mother met me and she let me raise you as my daughter and I did the best I could," Don continued to explain. "She left Kitten with Killer Moth in Jump City."

"I-I never would've guessed..." Dakota was still totally shocked about all of this. 

"I know, it's a lot to take in, but I had to tell you sooner or later... Besides, Killer Moth is coming back for you... He has found out about your location."

"How did he find out?"

"Apparently Kitten heard about you auditioning for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island."

"Oh, right..." Dakota blushed, then returned to look serious. "So, you're not my daddy?"

"No, Dakota, I'm sorry... Let me know when you're ready to go and you can meet your father and sister..."

Dakota hung her head and nodded. "Thank you..."

"You can call me whatever you want."

"When I'm with you, you're still my daddy... Even if you aren't."

"Thank you for understanding, Dakota..."

"Can I think it over?"

"Of course, get some rest... I'm sorry about dumping this all on you..."

"It's okay, Daddy... You had to tell me..." Dakota looked to him before she left and walked out of the office to go to her bedroom.

Don's office phone rang and he answered it. "Donald Milton's office, how may I help you?"

"Have you told her?" a dark voice asked.

"Yes, I have, I hope you're happy... She's probably destroyed right now..."

"I am very happy, just bring her as soon as you can... Unlike Kitten, she has my powers, Kitten is a mere mortal like her mother..."

"Just don't you dare hurt her..." Don sounded more like a father to Dakota than Killer Moth was being right now.

"I'll do whatever you want, she's my daughter, Milton, not yours..."

"Just don't hurt her..." Don repeated before forcing himself to hang up. "Damn mutated man..."


End file.
